A home or residence includes passageways. One passageway may lead into and out of the kitchen. Another passageway may be at the top of a staircase. Another passageway may be at a bottom of a staircase. These passageways may or may not include doors.
A barrier may be positioned in such a passageway to keep small children or pets, such as dogs, in or out of a certain room, or to keep children from climbing or falling down a staircase. A barrier may include a gate.
The barrier may be a pressure gate apparatus that squeezes itself between two opposing vertical surfaces such as two walls. The pressure gate apparatus may be set up off the floor or may make contact with the floor. The barrier may be fixed to and between two opposing vertical surfaces, such as with screws, and without being squeezed between the two walls. The barrier may be a free standing gate apparatus such as where two opposing walls do not present themselves.
A gate in a barrier may have features in common with a conventional door, door handle and latch. A gate may be configured to open with one hand. A gate may have a latch that is opened by rotating a handle. Fortunately or unfortunately, small children can easily open doors. Fortunately or unfortunately, small children can easily close doors.